With a personal computer and an appropriate software package, a user can produce virtually any type of document that may be desired. For example, word processing software is used to produce text documents. Graphic design or computer-aided design software can be used to produce diagrams, charts, graphs, designs, etc. Spreadsheet software allows a user to manage large amounts of financial and other types of information. Database software similarly allows a user to manage various databases of information such as, client contact information, address and phone number information or “to do” items.
Frequently, it is desirable to generate a hardcopy of a document or data set that is produced or stored on a personal computer. A hardcopy may be desired, for example, for record keeping purposes or to share with another party. Consequently, a wide variety of printers and printing devices have been developed that can receive a print job from a host computer and produce a hardcopy of the document or data represented by that print job. In order to save space, particularly in home offices, many users employ a multi-function peripheral (MFP) with a host computer. A multi-function peripheral is a device that combines some form of printer with one or more of the following: a scanner, a copier, or a facsimile machine.
As used herein and in the appended claims, the terms “printer” and “printing device” are defined to mean any device that produces a hardcopy from electronic data, including, but not limited to, laser printers, inkjet printers, dot matrix printers, plotters, facsimile machines, digital copiers, photocopiers, multi-function peripherals, and the like. A printer or printing device may produce images on a variety of print media that are in color or are monochromatic.
The term “print job” is defined as data that has been specifically formatted for submission to a particular printer from which the printer can generate a hardcopy representing an underlying data set from which the print job was created. Most personal computers include programming that will be referred to generally as a “printer driver.” A printer driver is a piece of software or firmware that receives data or a document to be printed from an application running on the computer. The printer driver formats the data for use by a corresponding printer, i.e., creates a print job, and then transmits the print job to the printer. Using the print job, the printer can produce a hardcopy of the underlying data or document.
In order to produce hardcopy documents, a printer or printing device uses supplies of materials that are “consumed” as documents are printed. Such consumables include, for example, toner and print media. As used herein and in the appended claims, “toner” shall be broadly defined to include any material that is selectively distributed by a printer or printing device on a print medium to form an image. Thus, “toner” includes, but is not limited to, ink, toner, colorant, printing fluid, etc. “Print media” or a “print medium” shall be broadly defined as any medium on which a printer or printing device prints an image. For example, types of “print media” include, but are not limited to, paper, cardboard, card stock, transparencies, vinyl, etc.
As used herein and the appended claims, the term “consumable” shall be defined to mean any material consumed by a printing device to produce hardcopy documents. For example, a consumable may be toner and the disposable cartridge or container that contains the toner in the printing device. A consumable may also be a stack or supply of print media. In addition to toner and print media, a “consumable” may be any part or portion of a printer or printing device that is periodically replaced to allow the printer or printing device to continue producing printed hardcopy documents.
Clearly, some effort is required to monitor a printer or printing device and replace or re-supply a consumable as needed. Some printers and printing devices may have some mechanism for alerting an operator that replacement of a consumable is required or that other attention must be given to the printer, e.g., due to a paper jam, etc. These mechanisms may include indicator lamps on the printer, messages displayed on a display device of the printer and audible alert sounds made by the printer. In some instances, the printer may be able to send a message to a printer driver running on a connected host computer indicating that a consumable needs replacement or the printer otherwise requires user attention.